My Friend The Ringwraith Aragorn, Pip, Frodo fic
by Golden-Is-Back
Summary: When Aragorn is turned into a Ringwraith can Frodo save him?


My Friend The Ringwraith By Golden  
  
Takes Place during Two Towers.  
  
Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, The Hobbits and Gandalf road tword the ancient tower, where Saurman dwelt. It was time to end his madness as Gandalf had said.  
  
Yet as the rode Pippin, who road on Shadowfax with Gandalf spotted something that made his blood grow cold. A Black Rider.  
  
Pippin said nothing and turned his eyes tword Isengard.  
  
For three more days the travled, and for three more nights Pippin watched for the Nazgul, but never saw it. Finaly they came just outside of Isengard. Saurman was waiting with a smirk.  
  
"So the Grey One returns." "Yes. Yes I have returned Saurman, but no longer Grey! I shall cast you down and destroy you if need be. The Council is no more, you are no more. Surrender." "No. How about my new friends make you surrender and then cry for mercy as I kill you?"  
  
There it was, the Black Rider, no, Pippin saw that now from the Pale sword and the evil crown, it was The Witch-King. He screamed and ran behind Aragorn, the other took notice of the Witch-King now.  
  
He road no horse, something that resembled one thou. A horse-like creature that was viled in Flame and Smoke. It reminded Pippin of the Barlog, he shuddered. Aragorn drew his sword and the King a Morgul blade. The demon horse, for that is what it was, charged at the Ranger, Aragorn's sword meet the steed and slit it's side, but the Morgul Blade stuck deep into Aragorn's shoulder. Pippin screamed agian, remebering Frodo.  
  
And miles away in Mordor, Frodo screamed too.  
  
Gandalf raised his staff and chased the Ringwraith king away, something greater was in Gandalf's eye. He turned and with a swift motion crumbled Saurman's staff into dust. Saurman fell, for he was leaning on his staff, and hit his head, sending him into a state of KO.  
  
"Legolas, you feet be swift and your eyes sharp, go and hunt down that Nazgul, we must cure Aragorn." "Yes sir, come Gimli, I'll need your axe!" "Of course!"  
  
Merry said softly " 'an't we heal 'im like we did Frodo?" "No. The blade Frodo was hit with was only a Morgul Blade, this was a special Morgul Blade, only with a rare herb can we save him." "So lets get it!" Pippin said defiantly.  
  
"Not easy." Gandalf said almost to himself and not the hobbits. " It only grows in... not easy." "Wat Gandalf!?" Pip yelled at him.  
  
"The Herb, Alfalarfa (ALF-A-LARF) only grows on a hill near here." "So?" Merry said. "A hill called, ORC HILL, they say 10,000,000 Orcs dwell beneath that hill." "Oh... that is bad."  
  
"We 'ave too! It's 'e fault anyway, If I'd 'adn't o' jumped behind him, it'd be 'e not Strider. I'm just a dumb fool of a took." "No Peregrin, your fault is not the blame today."  
  
They set out to the hill, Aragorn's body was kept by Treebeard while they left.  
  
upon Orc Hill the Alfalarfa herb grew. And finaly they spotted it. Pip ran up, cut a few herbs, and pocketed them. Then he heard the horn of war call from the Orcs.  
  
"Uh oh, dat mighta' been a bad idea." Merry sighed. "RUN!" Gandalf cried, Orcish arrow filled the skys as many orc charged.  
  
Meanwhile Legolas and Gimli found the Ringwraith-Cheif, a arrow form the elf killed it's horse. The Witch-King charged at Legolas, the Morgul Blade ready. Gimli however jumped onto it's back and stabbed it with a axe, then while it was out, they took the blade.  
  
Back at Isengard Gandalf said to Legolas, as the pulled a arrow from his beard: "We, got, the, herbs." Between breaths. "We have the Blade." "Aragorn's gone." Treebeard sighed. "WAT?" Pippin screamed.  
  
"He's... a Wraith now."  
  
"Can ya heal him Gandalf?" "No." "But, but, your Gandalf!" Pippin cried. "The only way to save him is to say the name of the thing or person he loves most, before midnight!"  
  
"Mr. Frodo, do you trust this Gollum thing?" "Yes Sam. I know I am safe, I have Sting, and I have The Ring he needs, and I have you to kill him if he betrays us."  
  
"Thissss ways, we gos now, hurry. Precious."  
  
Suddenly a Ringwraith jumped from a bush of dead thorns, he stabbed Gollum and made him flee, then he turned to Frodo.  
  
"A Wraith Mr. Frodo! Lookout!" Sam was kicked by the Wraith and fell over KOed. Frodo ran, fell, and the ring flew onto his finger.  
  
The Frodo looked into Aragorn's eyes.  
  
This was the end, Frodo though, so he said: "Why Strider? Why? You saved me from that Morgul blade, I wish I could save you."  
  
"Give.... me.... the.... ring..."  
  
"No, when you saved me, I promissed to destroy it. I promissed Elrond, and Gandalf, and all the rest. I was hurt like you once, but that elf, Arwen, she saved me."  
  
Suddenly Aragorn fell to the ground as a human once more. Asleep. Frodo cheered, yet he stoped when he knew now they had to go to Mt. Doom.  
  
THE END 


End file.
